Four Arms (Richard 10)
Four Arms is the Alpha-Omegatrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand from Khoros. Appearance Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately 12 feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms and green skin. The black stubble stripe goes from the bridge of his nose to his neck. A second black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair and a smaller pair below them. Four Arms wears black wrist and ankle bands, and wears a black underwear that have a black waistband and two black sashes going across his chest. His eyes are red, he has a black ponytail and he wears the Alpha-Omegatrix symbol on his chest. He also wears four blue gloves. In Multi-Dimensions, he appears to be a mix of Four Arms from Ben 10, Alien Force, and Ben 10|Generator Rex: Heroes United. His brackets on his torso are red. His top pair of arms and what you can see of his hands are also red. He wears Four Arms' gloves and pants from the original series. his feet are also black. He wears a shirt similar to the one Four Arms wore in Ben 10. His neck and head are white. The wrist bands, ankle bands, and belt are gold, like Four Arms' bands and belt in Ulitmate Alien. In The Legendatrix, 10-year-old Four Arms wears a black t-shirt with a white line going down it, white pants and fingerless gloves. He wears the Legendatrix symbol on his upper right shoulder. He is red with a orange mask-like design on his face. In Alpha-Omegaverse, Four Arms now has 3 short spikes on the top of his head, a mustache, the black stripe on the top of his head is gone, he has no hair, he has a black tank top like shirt as a muscle man at a circus would have with one large red stripe, he also has short black and red sleeves, and black pants. He has a belt similar to Shocksquatch's. He also has fingerless gloves with red cuffs at the wrist of his gloves, with blue fingers. The Simplicitrix is now on his belt. Powers Four Arms is extremely strong. Four Arms is so strong that he can create shock-waves simply by pounding his fists or clapping all four of his hands together, dubbed the "Big Smack". Four Arms can spin around while punching enemies around him and make a tombstone-like boulder by stomping. Four Arms' leg strength allows him to jump across entire city blocks in a single bound. Weaknesses Sometimes Four Arms' bulk is a disadvantage; all the extra muscle mass makes him relatively slow, and his size, likewise, makes using things designed for smaller species difficult. When under the effects of a cold, Four Arms' strength and stamina are weakened, he develops pungent hives in his armpits, and his skin color turns a darker shade of green. Richard 10 *In The Good, The Bad, & The Bloody, Four Arms was used to move Matt's car. The selected alien was Upgrade. *In The Dominatrix, Four Arms was used to fight E.V.O.lved. He went Dominant in this episode. *In The Legendatrix, an alternate timeline 10-year-old Richard used Four Arms. Alpha-Omegaverse *Four Arms is used in Isn't There Someone Else You Can Annoy?. This is possibly his first reappearance. Apperances Richard 10 *The Good, The Bad, & The Bloody (Accidental transformation; selected alien was Upgrade) *The Dominatrix (goes Dominant) *The Legendatrix (10-year-old Richard; Alternate timeline) Alpha-Omegaverse *Isn't There Someone Else You Can Annoy? (possible first reappearance) Theme(s) *Hulk Hogan & Macho Man vs. Kim Jong-il Instrumental Trivia *It is confirmed Four Arms' hands are blue because he wears gloves. Other/See Also Category:Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Richard 10 Category:Aliens in Alpha Omegaverse Category:Tetramands Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens